


Seeing double

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Law & Order: SVU, Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toby is out of Oz and meets Elliot Stabler. Sparks fly, at least for Toby.  Later he meets Chris and gets even more confused. But things have a way of working out, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing double

He got released from Oz on a grey day. It was okay; it was still freedom he tasted as he walked out of that hellhole. Six years of hell was finally over. He could go home and be with his family at last.  
Gen would bring the kids over on the weekend, and he could get adjusted to normal life in the meantime.  
He had a job waiting for him, doing paperwork for his family’s law firm. Nice start, maybe he could get reinstated as a lawyer again.  
He never thought he’d see the sun again.  
But there it was, beyond the clouds somewhere. He could feel it, even if he couldn’t see it. Faith over reason, as it were. Sister Pete would approve.

*

He headed to a bar, just to tempt himself, or to clear his head. His so far sparsely furnished flat was feeling too small, too much like Oz.  
He was slowly getting used to freedom. So far, so good.  
The place was roomy, but full of people. Whenever someone bumped his shoulder he flinched, ready to draw a shank he no longer had.  
It was then he saw the man.  
He was tall and muscular, and sat on his own, quietly nursing a beer. He had one of those faces that you’d always remember, a nose that was aquiline, and oh those eyes.  
Toby felt his face flush. What the hell was this anyway?  
He went over and introduced himself, happy he was sober.  
“Hi,” said the man casually.  
Oh, he had a great voice too, all husky manliness poured into it somehow.  
Don’t let him be straight. Or maybe he could be persuaded.  
“I’m Toby,” said Beecher. “Do you come here often?”  
Oh man, he had to update his vocabulary.  
“No. Just blowing off some steam. I’m Elliot,” the other man said.  
“What do you do?”  
“I’m a cop,” said Elliot. Oh, hell that couldn’t be good.  
“That’s great. Keeping us safe from scum, right?”  
“Something like that. You?”  
“Oh I’m with a law firm.” That was mostly true.  
“Oh you defend the scum.” There was that.  
“Everyone deserves a fair trial.”  
Elliot huffed a little. He looked angry, almost ready to burst. Toby felt that he wanted to somehow help him channel that aggression. He could see Elliot fucking him hard against a wall, bruising his skin with angry kisses.  
“Yeah, no disrespect. Just saw a real scumbag set free. Excuse me if I’m wary of lawyers.”  
“I only do paperwork,” said Toby.  
“Oh well. That’s okay then,” said Elliot with a sarcastic tone.

They got on well and eventually left the bar.  
“Do you want to come home with me for coffee?” asked Toby.  
Much to his surprise the cop agreed. They spent the time talking; Toby thought he was getting signals from Elliot, and leaned in for a kiss.  
“What are you doing?” asked Elliot.  
“Oh, I’m sorry. I thought..”  
“Sorry I’m not gay. Not even a little bit. Sorry to give you the wrong idea.”  
“No, no. It’s my mistake. I would never.. You see I’m an ex-con. That place messed with my head. I was a prison bitch and I thought that was all I could be. ”  
“I think I got it. You did your time and it destroyed who you were before.”  
“Yeah. Sorry. I think you’d better leave. I’m bad news.”  
“I’m sure you’re not. You got someone to talk to? Otherwise I have a list of good resources. “  
“I got a shrink. And I still talk to my prison counselor, a nun. She’s the best.”  
“Good for you. Keep seeing them. Maybe I’ll see you around, huh?”  
“Yeah. Be seeing you,” said Toby and watched Elliot leave.  
Toby was crushed but still sober. It wasn’t just Oz messing with his head, that man was sex on a stick. He hadn’t been with anyone consensually since before Oz.  
Oh well.

*  
He did his job and went to see his shrink like a good ex-con. He had the kids on weekends and slowly got back to being the father he was. As much as he could anyway.  
He often thought of the sexy cop.  
He went home with a guy who looked nothing like him and it just felt wrong. He ran the guy out of his bed at three am and felt like a real creep.

*  
It couldn’t be, but there he was. In the bar where he had met Elliot sat the very man, wearing a leather jacket and having a drink. He walked over to him.  
“Hey Elliot. I’m sorry about the misunderstanding before,” said Toby.  
“Hey, it was no big deal,” said Elliot.  
“Join me.”  
“Sure.”  
They wound up talking, Toby laughing at his own delusion that Elliot might have found him attractive. Elliot came home with him again.

*  
They talked a lot, Toby told Elliot more details of life in Oz, and his past life. Elliot leant in real close to hear what he had to say and patted his back comfortingly. He was more touchy-feely than last time. He even mentioned he’d left his wife. Okay, this was getting weird.  
*  
It was during the night when Elliot had a hand on his thigh, was he flirting? He’d definitely said he wasn’t into guys. Toby’s radar was completely busted after Oz.  
“I’m gonna kiss you now,” said Elliot.  
“Huh?”  
“You heard me,” he said and did that. Toby felt himself responding to the kiss, moaning into Elliot’s mouth and running his hands up his shoulders.  
It felt damn good.  
“I’m gonna suck you,” said Elliot like it was that easy.  
“Oh, that’s great,” he said and watched as Elliot undid his pants and dove in. He was good at that, causing Toby to moan his name several times until he came.  
“Should I do you?” he asked a little breathlessly.  
“You’ re on,” said Elliot and Toby slowly slid to his knees.

*

It occurred to Toby during the night that Elliot was very different from the man he’d first met, more confident somehow. Less troubled by expectations.  
In the morning light he shook the man’s arms so he woke.  
“You’re not him,” he said.  
“Of course I’m me,” said Elliot.  
“I knew him. You’re not him.”  
“Okay, sorry..I’m not.”  
“Who the hell are you then?”  
“Chris Keller. I’m his cousin. I get mistaken for him all the time. Sometimes it’s really a mess, some big burly guy he’s arrested itching for a fight. But last night it was good, a hot guy wanting to get in his pants.”  
“Oh I’m hot am I?”  
“Yeah. Figured I’d do you a favor by putting out, since El would never do that.”  
“The hell..”  
“You had no complaints last night. You had the hots for him real bad, and you must have noticed we were different.”  
“Still doesn’t make it right you asshole.”  
“No. I’m real sorry. Think we could start again?” Keller was looking at him with those very blue eyes and he felt himself melting.  
“You’d like that.”  
“You too. You’ve been alone for years. I’m everything he’s not.”  
That was true at least. Chris was trouble with a capital t, his swagger reminded Toby of some of the people in Oz. His deceptiveness was already proven. If he was ready to pose as his straight-laced cousin for a fuck, what wouldn’t he do to get his way?  
When Chris kissed him again, he couldn’t mind that much. This could be the biggest mistake of his life, but he still kissed back.  
“Nice to meet you Chris,” he said. It really was.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this Free-for-all-prompt:Toby is either out of Oz or never got sent to Oz. He meets Det. Stabler, gets all hot and bothered, confuses the hell out of Elliot, and then stumbles upon Bad!Elliot, a.k.a. Chris Keller (who is somehow related to Stabler). Could be angsty or crazy romantic comedy - but B/K in the end.


End file.
